Koniec
by mrs.matryoshka
Summary: miłość jest ślepa, a gdy już przejrzysz na oczy, okazuje się, że jest jeszcze gorzej, niż naprawdę. równe 777 słów, czyli jak się zdepresić potrójną liczbą szczęścia. spoilery na chapter 280. gdzieś tak.


Dziwne to jakieś wyszło.

W sumie, wszystko tak, jak chciałam, ale...jakoś dziwnie.

Spojrzenie kochanego Sho-chana na chapter 280, kończącego Future Act. W dodatku pisane prawie na kolanie. Za każdym razem, jak na to patrzę, to nachodzi mnie wrażenie, że się za dużo doujinów z 10051 naczytałam.

* * *

Wiele dni, wiele słów. A tak mało jednocześnie. Czujesz, że nogi masz jak z waty. Dziwne uczucie. Nie możesz na to patrzeć. Ale, cokolwiek by nie zrobi, po prostu czujesz, że musisz.

Każda spędzona razem chwila wydaje się być ogromnym, mosiężnym ćwiekiem wbitym w powieki. Przeszłość przepływa ci przed oczami tak gładko i szybko, jak zdradziecka woda, której nie można zatrzymać w zaciśniętych dłoniach. Wiesz dobrze o tym, że choć większość jej ucieknie przez zaciśnięte palce, to te kilka kropel pozostanie, mając ten swoisty niedosyt za najwierniejszego towarzysza.

Byliście przyjaciółmi, _prawda_?

Tylko dlaczego wypowiedzenie tych dwóch prostych słów sprawia ci teraz tak wielką trudność?

Pragniesz zamknąć oczy, chcesz odwrócić się, uciec. Byle tego nie widzieć. Byle nie patrzeć. Tak, ten widok sprawia ci niemal fizyczny ból. Masz ochotę paść na ziemię, schować głowę między kolana. Rozpłakać się, jak małe dziecko. Twoje oczy się szklą, jesteś pewien, że zaraz popłyną z nich lśniące łzy. Ile byś dał, aby to zatrzymać? I nagle, nareszcie uświadamiasz sobie to dosadnie: wszystkiemu jesteś winny…_ty_.

Cieszysz się, że przynajmniej nie docierają do ciebie żadne dźwięki. Żadne słowa, wychodzące z Jego ust. Nie krzywdzą cię jeszcze bardziej, niż ty sam zdołałeś to zrobić. Zaciskasz zęby, kalecząc sobie wargi. Metaliczny smak rozpływa się w ustach.

_Żałosny_. Jesteś po prostu _żałosny_. Nagle nie rozumiesz, jak to w ogóle mogło się stać. Każda cicha chwila spędzona gdzieś w zakątku uniwersytetu. Wesołe lunche w małej kawiarence, wypełnione żartami, nauką i pogawędkami. Często mówiliście o przyszłości. On kreował swój własny, pokręcony świat. Ty pragnąłeś go zmienić, tak, aby nie uległ zniszczeniu. Brnąłeś w to wspólne życie dalej, jakby kurczowo trzymając się swojej szansy. Wstąpiłeś za nim do nawet mafii. Nie było odwrotu. Wtedy doskonale rozumiałeś, że będziesz musiał Go zdradzić.

Więc dlaczego teraz to tak boli?

Gorzej, niż ból brzucha, który odczuwałeś tak często. On śmiał się wtedy, że to prawie jak bóle menstruacyjne. Peszyło cię to trochę, odpowiadałeś, że powinien zająć się nauką, pracą, zamiast wygadywać głupoty. Przecież nikomu nie przyznasz, że w takich chwilach na twoją twarz zdradziecko wpełzał rumieniec, nic nie robiąc sobie z twojego zawstydzenia. Czochrał ci wtedy włosy, już z przyzwyczajenia. Ile byś teraz dał, aby zrobił to raz jeszcze! By poczuć na głowie chłodną dłoń, palce wplątujące się w rude kosmyki, opuszki muskające lekko skórę. Masz ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Tamte chwile były tak proste i spokojne, że teraz aż ciężko jest ci uwierzyć w ich istnienie.

Robisz głęboki oddech.

Bariera pęka. Słyszysz krzyki swoich towarzyszy. Czy te głosy pobrzmiewają rozpaczą? Nie, to chyba zdziwienie, może strach. Dziwne. Patrzysz w górę i na chwilę twój cały dotychczasowy świat przemienia się w jedną wielką kulę ognia. Coś rozdziera się w tobie na dwoje. Rozlega się krzyk, a raczej – co uderza w ciebie jeszcze bardziej - pełen bólu wrzask. Poznajesz ten głos. Jęk, świadomość zbliżającej się śmierci. I nagle czujesz dziwną ochotę, by to zatrzymać. Ale nie masz odwagi. Tego, co się dzieje, nie można już cofnąć.

Nie możesz już nawet dostrzec tatuażu pod okiem, twarz liżą szkarłatne płomienie. Zaraz spłonie, znaczona mocą Vongoli, dokładnie tak, jak być powinno.

Więc…dlaczego zdawało ci się, że na chwilę zawitał na niej ten zniewalający uśmiech, który znałeś tak dobrze?

Powoli podnosisz kąciki ust, w pełni nie podzielając radości towarzyszy.

To już…_koniec_?

Naprawdę nie chciałeś w to wierzyć.


End file.
